


Heat Of The Battle

by Elveny, Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bull is a switch and you can't change our minds, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Fenris (Dragon Age), Fenris... isn't, Friends With Benefits, If you wanted to have Bull on his knees this is your fic, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Nothing to get your blood pumping like a good fight, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Role Reversal, Sex After Battle, Sexual Tension, Submissive Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Training, and having someone to take care of that afterward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 20 - Role ReversalTo say that Fenris has gotten curious about Iron Bull would be an understatement. Ever since he came to Skyhold and come to befriend him, the two men have flirted; sometimes more, sometimes less subtle. From Adriene's tales, he knows all about Bull's preference to be the dominant force in bed - but other than Fenris, Bull seems to be willing to take on another role as well...
Relationships: Fenris & The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Fenris/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Heat Of The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same timeline as the previous prompt. It's a happy poly family :D

Fenris wiped the sweat from his face with a cloth before he went back into position, ignoring the blatant stares of a group of people at the side. He had taken to using the spot closest to the battlements for his training since it provided at least some protection from curious looks, at least from passersby. Still, his training always drew the one or other person watching. Or, in this case, the one or other _group._

Not that he could really blame them — if he were not involved in this training, he might have watched himself. A small smile played around the corner of his mouth as he watched his opponent. Other than he, Iron Bull didn’t seem to mind the group of spectators in the least. On the contrary, just as he watched, Bull gave one of the tavern girls a playful wink and a grin before he brandished his battleaxe again as he turned back to Fenris.

While Fenris had come to keep on his shirt during training in Skyhold as not to attract even more attention, Bull was bare-chested as usual. And even though he knew that the display of muscle and power was a tool to intimidate opponents, Fenris couldn’t deny that it brought an aspect to their training that was something entirely different than intimidation. The sheen of sweat on Bull’s skin, the casual flex and movement as he swung the axe with deceptive ease in combination with the exhilarated expression in Bull’s face was enough to make Fenris lick his lips in appreciation.

“Are you ready?” he asked. “Or do you need a moment?” There was a half-smirk on his lips as he nodded towards the tavern girl that still stared at Bull with a clear flush on her cheeks.

“Oh, I’m ready,” Bull shot back with a broad grin. Over the last few weeks, Fenris had quickly become one of his favorite people to spar with. Bull was used to making training work to accommodate all sorts of people but more often than not, he had to hold a large part of his strength back. He had his methods to still make those sparring hours into something useful and challenging for him, but nothing beat the exhilaration of fighting someone who, through his own very unique skill set, was so evenly matched with him that Bull didn’t have to worry about his own strength for once.

He focused his attention on Fenris as he fell into a clear battle stance again. Seconds later, the loud crash of metal on metal echoed over the training area as he parried hits and went on the attack in near equal measure alike. Despite both of them fighting with large, slightly slower to use weapons, their training felt incredibly fast-paced, attacks, feints, and quick repositioning happening in quick succession. When he managed to block another hit rather bluntly, Bull couldn’t help but grin at Fenris, a small taunt in his voice.

“Are you certain _you_ are still ready though?” he asked good-naturedly. “You can always give up when you feel like I’m tiring you out too much.”

It was a blatant provocation, given that neither of them had managed to clearly show an upper hand so far. Something flashed in Fenris’ eyes as the elf looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You are far too used to people just bending to your might, it seems,” he noted dryly.

Bull let out a roaring laugh before grinning once more at Fenris over their still interlocked weapons.

“You might not be wrong there,” he admitted before his expression changed and he leaned a little closer with open interest in his eyes. “Care to do something about that?”

The clear challenge in Bull’s words sent a shiver of heat down Fenris’ spine and his smirk widened. Putting just a tad more strength behind his blade, he pushed back as he said, “Bull, if you want me to force you on your knees, you just have to say so.”

Something in Bull’s eyes flashed in barely concealed excitement, and as he spoke, his voice had dropped a notch. “Ha! I’d like to see you try.”

The next second, Fenris was pushed back a few feet, and Bull charged him again with a roar. His tattoos flashing, Fenris ghosted out of his reach and brought his weapon immediately down on Bull who turned around at the last moment to parry it. The force of the impact reverberated through Fenris’ whole body, adrenaline surging through him.

“You sure you just want to see me _try,_ not succeed? Then why are you still holding back?” Fenris asked with a tease in his voice as he took a step back so they could go back into positions.

Bull chuckled, changing the grip on his axe as he rolled his shoulders. “Just trying to give you a winning chance, Fenris,” he grinned. “Besides, I’m not the only one holding back.”

“That’s because I’m fighting to train, not to win,” Fenris said matter-of-factly, fingers closing more tightly around his sword. “If I want to win, you’ll know it.”

Bull’s grin widened. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

Fenris was breathing heavily, the heart in his hand still twitching as he threw it carelessly aside without giving the dead Venatori lying before him another glance. There was still a snarl on his face, blood running down his arm and blade as he looked across the battlefield to where Bull was still fighting two enemies. It had been a small group that had surprised him and Bull on their way to meet the Chargers, but with two mages raining fire and demons upon them, it had taken them still some effort to dispatch them.

With a growl deep in his chest, Fenris started to run towards his friend, tattoos gleaming in brilliant white before they blurred into the background as he ghosted to Bull’s side, burying his hand in the mercenary’s chest and ripping the man’s heart out just as Bull cleaved the other opponent’s head off.

Fenris could still feel his pulse racing and the breath in his chest burning, the exhilarating rush of the fight burning in his veins as he turned to look at Bull.

“Are you alright?” he said somewhat breathlessly.

For a moment, Bull had trouble hearing. He was dimly aware of a voice calling him over his harsh breathing and the rush of blood still filling his ears. His fingers clenched around the hilt of his axe for a moment, and a dull pain went down his shoulder where he had taken a hit that split his skin earlier. Blood trickled down the curved blade, dropping onto the mossy ground, its copper tang so vividly in the air Bull could almost taste it on his tongue with every breath he took.

For a brief second, he closed his eye, drawing in a lungful of air through his mouth and forcing some of the tension out of his muscles. To convince his body of what his mind already knew - that the battle was over. 

“I am alright,” he said slowly as he blinked and the world around him came into focus again. When he turned to Fenris, there was a look of concern on the elf’s face.

“Are you certain?” Fenris simply asked, and the way he looked from his axe to his injury and back to Bull’s face with a rather serious and slightly skeptical look let Bull know that Fenris had either already known or by now figured out just what kind of battle techniques Bull was using.

“I am certain,” Bull reassured him. “It just takes me a moment. The heat of battle tends to linger.” With another deep breath, he pushed the topic aside as he turned to Fenris, looking him up and down, his gaze stopping and fixed on the heart that was still in his hand. “And I thought I was out there with my fighting style,” Bull murmured. “That was… more than impressive!”

Fenris hadn’t even realized he still held the heart and with a frown threw it aside, clenching his fingers to a fist.

“This is me fighting to win,” he said in a low voice, looking back at his friend as he took a shuddering breath that did decidedly nothing to calm himself down. “But likewise.”

Despite Bull’s assurances, there was still a very noticeable tension in his body. A muscle worked in his jaw, the breaths he took seemed forced, and he kept tightening and relaxing the fingers around the hilt of his axe. Not that Fenris could blame him; there was a certain rush that came with a fight like this that was hard to shake. Even more so if one shared it with someone who was as formidable as Bull. He took a measured step closer, eyes dark as he let them wander over Bull’s body. The quick rise and fall of his chest, the sweat and blood on his skin, and the still somewhat wild expression in Bull’s eye only edged him on more, and he felt his own blood rushing south.

Fenris was no stranger to a physical reaction after such fights. There was something about the rush of speed and power, about the way his tightly kept control enabled him to cut through his enemies, about the feeling of lyrium and adrenaline in his blood that kept surging through him for a while afterward. And judging from the way Bull looked at him, he was not the only one with such a reaction.

“Heat of the battle indeed,” he said, the words coming out with something like a growl.

Bull’s fingers tightened around his axe as the unmistakable tone in Fenris’ voice sent a shiver of excitement down his back. There was nothing quite like the rush after a battle to get his blood pumping. Every now and then - if the situation had allowed it - Amara and he had indulged in giving in to the urges stirred by coming out of a fight alive. His breathing was still going fast as he looked Fenris over, noticing the signs of battle all over him. And yet, something was decisively different. While the elf was definitely out of breath, there was something else, an underlying calm and ease that Bull couldn’t, for the life of him, find within himself. Not after fighting. 

“Normally I’d be all for that,” Bull got out with a grunt before he decided to be as direct and open as he could. “But ever since I left the Qun, my control has not been what it once was. This might not be a good idea.” Despite his words, he couldn’t stop himself from letting his gaze wander over Fenris with appreciation. The quiet strength he projected, the way he had moved in combat, and signs of hunger in his eyes were nothing but pure temptation. There was a brief look of understanding on Fenris’ face, confirming that he definitely knew what the issue was. Somehow, after what he had heard from both Adriene and Amara about just how well-informed Fenris was about their relationships, it did not surprise him. In a way, it was a relief that he wouldn’t have to explain himself. A moment later, Fenris took a step closer, his eyes focused on Bull.

“What if I don’t want you to be in control of anything?” Fenris asked in a low voice, and Bull’s eye widened at the clear insinuation. Fenris calmly put a hand on Bull’s chest. There was no force behind it, just a perfectly still, quiet presence. Something that felt almost grounding, a cooling balm on his overheated skin. “What if I tell you that I might just have enough control for the both of us?”

It Bull had been slightly aroused before it was nothing compared to the desire that ran through his entire body now. The things Fenris had said during their training a few days back came back to him in full force and he swallowed before the beginnings of a grin formed on his face. Without much ado, he let his axe fall to the ground. Bull had been so used to being in control lately, he had nearly forgotten how exhilarating the prospects of being on the other side could be.

“Is this the part where I ask you to force me onto my knees?” he asked, the smile still on his face but with a voice that had gotten rough from arousal. “Because I might be inclined to do just that.”

“Good,” Fenris answered, his eyes darkening with desire. With a deliberate, controlled gesture, he adjusted his grip on his sword and thrust it with force into the ground. Looking back at Bull, he saw him watch every gesture, every move with searing intensity, and without further ado, Fenris gripped the leather stripe across Bull’s chest that held his shoulder armor and pulled him into a hard kiss.

There was no tease in their kiss, no careful testing or tasting as Bull opened his lips for him immediately to welcome his tongue. Fenris didn’t know whether it was the curious tension that had built between them over the last weeks or the aftereffect of the battle that unloaded itself between them, but the moment their tongues met, his whole focus seemed to narrow until nothing but Bull was left. Bull’s lips were surprisingly soft with the hard, scratching stubble of his beard as stimulating contrast, but Fenris did not have the patience to linger on that as he caught Bull’s lower lip between his teeth. A throaty groan encouraged him to push further, and a sharp bite was smoothed over by his tongue.

Bull’s arms had come around him, pulling him against him, and Fenris could feel the power and strength in him. It sent an exhilarating shiver through him, and the knowledge that he would not have to hold back an ounce of his own strength was nearly overwhelmingly arousing. A deep moan rose in him as he pushed against Bull and felt him give in, taking a step back, and another. His one hand was still on the leather armor, the other wandered down to the layered belts, impatiently tugging at the buckles.

“Take them off,” he growled, his voice deep and scratchy with desire. Fenris could sense the moment of hesitation as Bull looked at him with a nearly wild look in his eye, the tense consideration of _What if I don’t_ , and tightened the grip on the leather strap, pushing him back another step with even more strength behind it until Bull’s back hit a tree. A low shimmer ran through Fenris’ tattoos as he brought him in for another hard kiss before he said, “Now!”

The clear command behind the word coaxed a low grunt from Bull as he let out a long breath, and something seemed to relax in him, then his hands fell to his pants. The way he surrendered to his order sent a shiver of heat over Fenris’ skin, and without taking his eyes off Bull, he started to open his own pants. Fenris knew this would not be something long and winded, they were both too riled up, too pumped from the fight and their respective needs. This would be a push and pull, a measuring of strength — and maybe something to build upon.

Fenris wore way less elaborate clothes than Bull’s several layers of belts, and the moment his weapon belt fell to the ground, he opened the laces of his pants to take himself into his hand, giving himself a few slow strokes. Bull narrowed his eye as he saw it, and the way he growled Fenris’ name made him smile.

“You want it, you better hurry,” he said with a sharp jerk towards Bull’s pants.

It didn’t take much longer until Bull had taken the several layers off and the moment Fenris saw him start loosening his breeches, he closed the small distance between them and nearly ripped them down to close his fingers around Bull’s considerable length. The feeling of the hot, hard cock in his hand made him moan deep in his throat.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Fenris said in a low, husky voice that allowed no objection while he started to pump him. “You’re going to suck my cock until I’m nicely slick and wet, and then I’m going to fuck you. And if you’re good, I’ll maybe allow you to fuck me tonight.”

A full-body shudder went through Bull at both the worths coming from Fenris and the way his hand twisted deliciously around him. The battle itself had already gotten his blood pumping, but it was nothing against the overwhelming need that permeated the air between them now. Bull could barely remember when the last time had been that he had met someone so determined to not only take him on but also completely take over. But he was all but certain he had never met someone quite like Fenris before. Someone who actually could. Bull wasn’t about to push back with all his strength, wasn’t about to experiment just how good Fenris could make of his words. But after their training sessions and after seeing him fight, there was a distinct possibility that he had indeed found his match, someone he wouldn’t have to hold back with. It was a potent thought. The possibilities were endless, but for now, Bull rather happily settled for examining this further at a later date. 

Fenris’ hand was on his shoulder, nudging him down, and without any resistance, Bull let himself be pushed to the ground, his mind already blocking out anything else around them, focussing only on his set task, and on the prize ahead. Briefly, he bemoaned the loss of Fenris’ hand around his length, but the promise of things to come made him push the thought aside. Carefully, he angled his head to make sure his horns would not come near Fenris in a way that could injure him before he let his mouth fall open. The urgency between them made him abandon all thought of elaborate teasing, and with a low moan, Bull reached for Fenris’ cock and guided it between his lips. His tongue twirled around the head once as Bull felt strong hands closing around his horns in a harsh grip. Fenris’ length in his mouth couldn’t muffle the deep, indecent groan leaving his lips as the other man used his strong grip on his horns to move Bull’s head as he saw fit. Bull closed his lips lightly and let his jaw go slack in complete surrender. He was almost impossibly hard by now, his own cock straining, begging to be touched, but he forced his hands to be still by his side. He wanted this, after all. The exhilarating feeling of not being in charge of his own pleasure. Whenever Fenris moved his head back, Bull doubled his efforts with his tongue, using the brief moments to lick and tease before Fenris thrust deeper into his mouth again with a deep moan. It was almost relaxing in some strange way. The rhythm Fenris set pulled him further and further away from the wild irregularities of the battle. Right here, right now, Bull only had to focus on a single task. The feeling of Fenris’ cock on Bull’s tongue, in his mouth and occasionally almost slipping into his throat was the only important thing. And the longer he did, the calmer he felt, as more and more of the tension from earlier left his body and he found himself pliant under Fenris’ touch. 

Until he was suddenly stopped as Fenris pushed his head back further and pulled all the way out. By now, the last of the effects the battle had had on him had disappeared, and despite the charged atmosphere between them, Bull felt some of his regular ease returning. He looked up at Fenris with the beginning of a smile on his face before he asked, “How do you want me? Kneeling, leaning, or on the ground?”

The answering smile on Fenris’ face was slow and appreciative even though he could barely rein his impatience in. The way Bull’s mouth had felt around his cock, wet and hot, sucking and teasing mercilessly even as he had surrendered to the fast rhythm Fenris had set had been nearly too good.

Already he could see that the underlying tension from the fight in Bull had been replaced by something more familiar, more playful and easy. So easy in fact that he sounded nearly cocky. But while he appreciated the implications for later, Fenris had no intention of giving up now what they had already established.

“All of that sounds good,” he said, his voice still rough with desire. “But for now… Up and around!” He punctuated his words with a sharp jerk of his chin, and slowly, deliberately, Bull got up, never taking his eyes off him. Fenris’ eyes darkened with arousal as he watched the display of pure strength and power in him, his large cock proud and dripping with need. A barely contained groan in his voice, he ordered, “Hands against the tree. And I want to see them both at all times, understood?”

His hand was insistent and strong between Bull’s shoulder blades as he pushed him forward, his legs forcing Bull’s apart until the larger man was positioned like he wanted him.

“Yeah, just like that,” he murmured in a low voice.

He spit into his hand and gave his still wet cock another few pumps before he brought his slick fingers to Bull’s ass. Just as he started to apply a bit of pressure on his puckered entrance to work him open, his other hand came around to find Bull’s cock, closing tightly around him. The deep, loud moan that fell from Bull’s mouth as he started to work him with deliberate strokes was enough to make his own cock twitch in response and with clenched teeth, he brought himself into position, carefully pushing into him while still pumping Bull.

“Ready?” he growled as he was seated fully inside, letting go of Bull’s cock, and grabbed his hips to start to thrust.

“You still have to ask?” Bull got out with a grunt. He fought the urge to push back into Fenris in a clear sign of impatience, keeping himself as still as he could. 

Fenris’ hands on his hips tightened as he suddenly kept still as well. “It never hurts to be polite,” he said with a hint of humor in his voice. “You should try it sometime.”

He still wasn’t moving, and Bull started to suspect that he knew the exact reason for it. “You want me to ask you politely to get a move on?” A soft moan left him as Fenris leaned in and he could feel parts of his armor against his back.

“That’s exactly what I want you to do,” Fenris murmured, and the low rumble in his voice sent another heated streak of lust through Bull. “Ask me for this! And don’t forget to say please…”

Bull took a deep breath, trying to calm himself under the onslaught of arousal Fenris had caused to wash over him. He needed him to move. Desperately so. “Fenris,” he growled, already utterly failing at sounding like he was asking rather than demanding, “I need to to get on with it and fuck me, now!” With ragged breaths, he managed to add, “Please!”

“Needs work,” Fenris muttered behind him, but the shake in his voice told Bull, that he, too, was nearing the limits of his patience. “But I’ll let it slide, for now.” And at those words, he finally started to move. Gradually, at first, deliberate. Dragging almost his entire lengths out of Bull before slowly pushing back in. Bull’s eye fell shut as his forehead came to rest against the tree. His teeth were clenched, moans breaking through his lips whenever Fenris was back deep inside of him. It was almost agonizingly slow, and Bull was ready to demand he’d pick up the pace when Fenris seemed to have the same thought.

Something shifted as Fenris held him tighter, snapping his hips back and forth both harder and faster than before, and Bull couldn’t stop the deep grunts that left him at every thrust. His fingers dug into the bark as he felt Fenris’ hand around his cock again, starting to pump him in the same rhythm of his thrusts.

A muscle worked in Fenris’ jaw, sweat breaking out all over his body as he pounded into Bull. He was so close already, and from the sounds coming from Bull, he would not be able to hold on much longer either. The air around was filled with their moans, deep and loud as he upped the pace of his hand on Bull’s cock, the fingers of his other hand clawing into his hip with nearly bruising strength. The moment his fingers dug into Bull’s skin, the other man groaned, throwing his head back, and Fenris felt him stiffen beneath him with tense pleasure. Soon, Fenris could no longer hold back, his movements getting hard and erratic as the heat that had gathered deep inside him seemed to explode through him. With a nearly blinding intensity, his release crashed over him and he spilled himself inside Bull, his hand around the other man’s cock going fast and deliberate. Just at that moment, Bull nearly roared, and a full-body shiver ran through him as he pumped into Fenris’ hand and hot, sticky semen spurted out of him. Fenris kept stroking him until he was all spent, sinking forward against the tree again.

Still panting, Fenris let go of him and carefully pulled back, hand soothing over the bruise he surely left where he had gripped him. 

Bull was still catching his breath as he felt the careful fingers brushing over his skin. Without thought, he reached back, clasping his hand over Fenris’, pressing it against the slightly bruised skin before he half-turned to face him. 

“Needs work,” he said with an amused smirk on his face. “But I guess I can let it slide for now as well. At least until later.”

Fenris blinked, needing a second to catch his meaning before he, too, had a wide grin on his face. “I take it you are not at all opposed to continuing this back in Skyhold then,” he said, his free hand roaming over Bull’s chest, fingers tracing along the lines of an old scar before he drew back and started to right his clothes.

Bull snorted softly as he began dressing as well. “Again with the asking when things are so obvious,” he said with a small shake of his head. He fastened his pants, reaching for his shoulder armor before his eye narrowed and his voice got huskier again at Fenris’ satisfied look. “You are going to make me ask for every single little thing, aren’t you?”

Fenris’ mouth twitched in amusement before he leaned closer, and said in a low voice, “Ask? I am going to make you beg for every part of me.” With nimble fingers, he took the leather strips Bull was holding and buckled up the shoulder piece, pulling the leather just a little bit tighter than it needed to be before he fastened it at the right length. “When was the last time you’ve spent an entire night on your knees, Bull?” 

Despite still feeling the tingle of satisfaction running through his veins, Bull felt Fenris’ words spark another flame of desire in him, and he couldn’t stop the low moan rising in his throat.

“Far too long ago,” he admitted before he reached for Fenris and drew him into another heated kiss. 


End file.
